Tucker Rodin, The Bearded
"I cast turn unholy" ￼Player: Joseph Swan ￼First appearance: Beard trials 2 Latest appearance: Balor Fight Quest ￼Also known as: Tuck ￼Height: 6'7" ￼Weight: 250 ￼Age: 45 ￼Class: Fighter 3, Paladin 10 ￼Race: Human ￼Tucker was, at first, a bit of a throw away character for the Beard Trials. Though after competing and winning on accident, he gained 6 levels. 2 of which went into fighter, and 4 into paladin. He also gained his iconic lightning Katana of a remarkable length (also known as a washing pole). After this victory he gained a samurai like appearance and began his life as a full time adventurer. But long before he was a victorious beard club member, he was a child farmer. Living on his fathers wheat farm, he never knew much beyond farming. That is until the day he left his home for the market, and came home to a Death Knight. Frozen with fear, all he could do was stand there and cry, making whimpering noises and squeaks. The Death Knight turned to him, a fait black miasma seeped out of the cracks in his armor. And as the Knight started towards him, a brilliant blinding flash of light engulfed the room. There then stood a heavily armored man with a weapon of light, as he protected Tucker from the Death Knight. The man told Tucker to run from this place and never return, and Tucker did just that. He heard the sound of the warrior of light falling to the Death Knight, as Tucker ran for his life. Tucker then started going by Tuck. He then started roaming the roads of the great world, at the age of 14. He would often come into remote villages where he would stay and try to earn food or money. This often didn't last more than a few days for after a few, people started to resent him and occationally fear him, though they never knew why. This went of for a long 5 years. He was never excepted for more than a week and was always moving from village to town to city. Until one day, he was approached by a strange old man who asked about Tuck's story. After Tuck told his tale, the old man then excepted him into his home, against Tuck's wishes. However he wouldn't leave either. He always found that house comforting. The old man was named Thomas Barkson, a retired scholar and Tuck's father figure until the age of 26, when Tuck was again struck by heart ache. He was in the room he refurbished into his room when he heard the door open. This was rather odd as Thomas was already home at the time. So Tuck went up stairs to investigate, and there he found a nightmare from his past. The Death Knight was again there, and looking for him. Tuck was no child anymore. Tuck ran to Thomas's room where there was a sword kept in its sheath. As he ran back to defend Thomas, he heard a scream. And he stopped in his tracks. He knew what just happened. Now full of rage, he bolted towards where the Death Knight had previously been. He arrived to find the dead Thomas and the Death Knight who loomed over him. In a blind rush of sorrow and rage, he attacked the Knight with sloppy slashes that never hit. Eventually Tuck was knocked to the ground by a metal backhand of the Death Knights gauntlet. Then he heard the rushing of the town guard there now to face the Knight. He was filled of fear of the Knight again, and once again ran as fast as he could from it. Once again he was on the road. But it didn't take long for a wizard of high esteem to proclaim that Tuck was marked by the Death Knight and whoever takes him in would be killed by the knight. ￼This didn't stop the Paladin Rolan Farsong from taking him in. Rolan taught Tuck the ways of Freya, the goddess of wind and freedom, as well as the teachings of basic fighting. He now thought he was prepared for the Death Knight and knew that he would see the Knight soon. And only after 3 years he would come face to face with the Knight again. Rolan and Tuck knew the Death Knight would be there before the Knight was near the town due to the senses of Rolan's paladin trainings. They decided to face the Knight outside the town together. They came face to face with the Death Knight in an open plain before the town they came from. And as they watched the Knight come closer, Tuck remembered the hardships this one knight had forced on him. All the pain he had gone through, and all that its killed. Filled with determination, Tuck then began his march toward the Death Knight. As the fighting began, the miasma from the Knight fogged the area and sickened Tuck and Rolan. After a long fight, Tuck was kicked in the chest causing him to fly from the miasma. As he came to his feet again, he vaguely saw through the miasma, Rolan fighting the Knight alone, and the Knights sword peirce through the paladin. Again full of rage, the young Tuck again jumped toward the Knight. Fueled by the pain of his losses, he pushed through the pain of his bleeding, and his fatigue. At last he disarmed the Death Knight and with a decisive slice, relieved his head from his shoulders. As he dropped his cracked sword, he ran to Rolan's side as Rolan was gasping for breath. Rolan then smiled and said "you have earned your freedom, and I've earned mine." He was then taken by Freya to the wind. ￼ Tuck then went on with his life. Stayed in that town becoming a folk hero to the people of that town and the ones around. When he was approached by a messenger. The messenger told Tuck about the up coming beard trials as a way to prove his worth. Tuck decided that he would participate in the trials for he had a reasonably great beard himself and set out the next morning. After the painful trials and his surprising victory, he was blessed by new strength and gifted a new weapon which he later named "Lucil". Tucker has since been on many quests with a variety of...interesting people. His last quest brought him face to face with a fighter god known as Balor. The fight cost Tucker his arm but was able to acquire Balor's weapon as his own. He later then gained a robotic Dwarvin arm. Tucker started going by such again after returning from a self imposed exile of 10 years to learn more of Freya whom he worships as a Paladin. He mostly embraces his paladin way of life, but always remembers the teachings of Rolan Farsong.